Juste pour toi
by Melle Lune
Summary: Tokio Hotel, yaoi Toi. Juste trois lettres qui ont toujours été collées à mon existence, qui ont toujours régné en maître sur ma vie, qui peu à peu s'éteint. "Je" voulais dire "Nous" et "Nous", "Je".


**Titre** : Juste pour toi

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : euh pas vraiment enfin on va faire comme si donc Tokio Hotel

**Genre : **U.A**,** Shônen- aï, Yaoi, death

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaires merci bien

**P'tite note** **:** merci à Kiki tu es mon ange^^

**Couples :**

**Juste pour toi**

Toi. Juste trois lettres qui ont toujours été collées à mon existence, qui ont toujours régné en maître sur ma vie, qui peu à peu s'éteint. "Je" voulais dire "Nous" et "Nous", "Je".

Mais ça c'était avant pourtant j'aurais aimé rester dans cet avant. Ton monde n'était constitué que de moi, le mien n' a toujours été que toi. Mais il paraît que les gens changent, du moins je le savais qu'ils changeaient mais je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais. Je pensais que ces règles débiles n'étaient que pour les autres, que nous n'étions pas concernés par toutes ces bêtises mais j'avais tort, de toute façon ai-je vraiment eu raison un jour pour ce qui te concernait? Avec du recul, je pense que non, c'est si pathétique et risible. Pendant toutes ces années, j'étais dans l'erreur mais je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu.

Tu n'es pas dépendant de moi, moi je le suis de toi mais ça, je le savais déjà depuis longtemps. C'est peut-être d'ailleurs la seule chose sur laquelle j'avais raison. Si l'on y regarde bien en ce qui me concerne, j'avais raison sur ce que moi je ressentais mais pas sur toi. J'avais totalement tort sur ce qui était le plus important dans ma vie.

Toi.

Toi qui n'avais besoin de moi pour vivre que peu de temps au final. Toi qui n'attendais que de partir de ce monde que nous avions crée, isolés des autres. J'aurais dû le voir avant, après tout, toutes ses filles c'était déjà à cette époque là un appel au secours. Tu étouffais avec moi. Tu avais déjà besoin des autres, pas de moi. Moi qui n'ai toujours vu que toi. Je pensais que c'était passager mais avec la création du groupe j'ai peu à peu compris que non. En faite, c'est un gros mensonge, je ne l'ai pas compris petit à petit juste il y a sept mois. Pas plus pas moins. Je suis vraiment une sous merde pour ne pas avoir compris avant ou peut-être que je le savais mais que je refusais de le voir, après tout maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance. Où j'en suis là, ça ne compte plus. Face à lui dans cette baignoire d'hôtel. De toute façon ma vie c'était pas grand chose alors après ça, ça sera plus rien.

-Faut que tu tiennes bon Bill! Te laisse pas mourir à cause d'un connard. Pense à Tom! Tu vas le laisser tout seul sans aucun regret? Putain Bill pense à ça, accroche toi!Tu vas pas l'abandonner!?

Je ris devant son air horrifié et ces paroles stupides.

-L'abandonner? Pourquoi je devrais pas? Il l'a bien fait lui! Non?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr que non il ne t'a pas abandonné, jamais il aurait fait ça, c'est de ton frère que tu parles! J'ai appelé l'hôpital les secours vont arriver.

-Fallait pas te donner cette peine, j'en ai pas besoin tu sais.

-Dis pas de conneries Bill. Ils n'auraient jamais dû te laisser sortir si tôt après ça. C'était trop récent. Marmonne-t-il à moitié dans sa barbe.

- Ca n'aurait rien changé, finalement ça m'a même ouvert les yeux; ça sert à rien de repousser l'inévitable. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis au moins dix ans. Il m'a fallu dix ans pour comprendre. Mon dieu que je suis long à la détente.

-De quoi tu parles Bill. Me demande-t-il affolé en passant son regard de mes poignets ensanglantés à mon visage qui doit devenir de plus en plus pâle.

- Juste enfin compris que je n'aurais jamais ce que je veux du plus profond de mon être. Il paraît que ça fait du bien de passer outre ses illusions pourtant j'avais encore très mal il y a peu. Maintenant je me sens mieux. C'est agréable de savoir que l'on va partir l'esprit clair.

-Dis pas de conneries Bill! C'est si tu ne vis plus que tu pourrais pas avoir ce que t'as toujours voulu .

-Non, je pense pas et puis maintenant que j'ai perdu ce que je voulais lui offrir... C'était déjà trop tard avant alors après. Hors de question. De toute façon, je refuse de continuer à me bercer d'illusions, c'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux pas d'après. J'en ai marre de souffrir encore et encore. Je supporte juste plus alors maintenant que j'ai compris que d'avance j'avais pas de chance, je voudrais juste me reposer pour une fois. C'est dur de s'accrocher encore et toujours. Toujours espérer... J'ai déjà tout fait pour l'avoir mais il semblerait que ça soit vain. Pas comme certains. D'une certaine façon je crois que c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait.

-Bill, je comprends pas, je comprends pas ce que tu essayes de dire. Sois pas si défaitiste, je suis sûr que c'est possible d'avoir ce que l'on veux. Tu peux l'avoir même si je sais pas ce que c'est. Je vais t'avouer que moi aussi j'attendais quelque chose depuis longtemps et maintenant je l'ai.

-Tais-toi s'il te plaît Georg parce que si tu savais ce que je veux tu changerais vite d'avis. Et ne t'inquiète pas ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai vu ce que tu voulais. Je ne suis pas aveugle du moins pas à ce point là. Ce que tu voulais, c'est Tom et tu l'as eu et l'as encore mais vois-tu Georg, moi aussi je le voulais.

Je peux sentir les bras de Georg qui me tenaient contre lui me lâcher brusquement. Il me regarde d'un air plus que surpris où se mélange un certain dégoût.

-Tu comprends mieux? Non, tu ne le peux pas car toi tu peux l'aimer, tu en as le droit, la morale te le permet et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai? Rien, juste une immense barrière qui m'empêche d'être heureux. Un amour non réciproque avec tout ce qui va avec, la culpabilité, le rejet, la répulsion. Tout ça pour quelque chose que je n'ai même pas décidé, est-ce que c'est juste? Je ne pense pas. Le monde n'est pas juste, tu le savais moi je le vis chaque seconde de ma vie. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu veux lui offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux, quelque chose de beau avec des significations particulières. Moi aussi, je voulais lui offrir la seule chose pure que j'avais parce que forcement moi j'avais que ça à offrir mais non parce que quelqu'un c'est déjà servi. Il ne me reste plus rien tu vois. Quand toi tu peux tout lui offrir, moi je n'ai plus rien.

Je sens mes yeux qui se ferment de plus en plus, je respire moins bien, je commence à me sentir partir mais je veux finir ce que j'ai à dire avant juste ça.

-Quelque part Georg vous êtes un peu mes assassins. Tu vois, je t'ai haï, pourtant tu as toujours été vraiment sympa avec moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te détester. J'espère tout de même que tu me pardonneras mais je pense que si on avait échangé les rôles tu penserais la même chose. J'aime Tom et je sais qu'il t'aime et bien sûr que tu l'aimes donc je vais pas jouer les salauds pour vous briser. J'ai pas fait de lettre non plus pour culpabiliser Tom je veux juste qu'il soit heureux donc il doit pas savoir que je l'aime ni la vraie raison de mon suicide. Je veux que tu t'en occupes. Ca serait cool, tu me dois bien ça, non? T'as quand même niqué tous mes rêves de vie heureuse avec la personne que j'aime.

Je distingue vaguement Georg acquiescer de la tête avant de demander depuis combien de temps je le sais vu qu'ils l'ont jamais dit.

-Dès la première seconde où je vous ai vu redescendre de la chambre de Tom pour venir manger. Le premier jour. Désoler Georg mais je vais pas pouvoir continuer à papoter avec toi là. Juste qu'il soit heureux.

Je distingue un oui juste avant de ne plus rien distinguer du tout.

Fin

Première death fic de ma vie j'en ai pleuré mais je sais pas elle est venu comme ça et encore que j'en ai une autre de prévu depuis un bout de temps mais l'os sera plus long dès que j'aurais le temps. Ca fais un choque de tuer un perso qu'on adore mon dieu. Je crois que j'aurais du mal à dire ce que je ressens après l'écriture de cet OS. Je vais donc ne rien dire.

Tsuki-no-Shinigami

PS: allez sur mon blog pour voire l'illustration si elle vous intéresse.


End file.
